This invention relates generally to the field of coin testing and in particular to an improved coin drop assembly. This improved coin drop assembly includes induction coin testing apparatus arranged so that a coin to be tested immediately enters the coin test area along a generally horizontal path. The coin test area is forwardly located between the induction coin testing apparatus and the face plate of the coin drop for reducing the overall dimensions thereof.
Nicholson et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,558 issued Mar. 20, 1984, teach coin testing apparatus which is mounted on a C-shaped bracket and which can be attached to a mounting surface. In this coin testing apparatus, coins are shown entering the coin test area along a substantially vertical path near the rear wall of the C-shaped bracket and are shown leaving the coin test area in a substantially vertical path. There is no teaching of coins entering a coin test area along a generally horizontal path adjacent the front of the assembly and immediately entering a coin test area closely adjacent the front of the coin testing apparatus.
While the prior art has shown coin testing mechanisms using induction coils, there has been no teaching of a coin drop assembly wherein coins are inserted along a horizontal path into a vertically disposed coin receiving slot and immediately enter and traverse a coin test area positioned between the face plate and the induction coils of the coin testing assembly.